Adopted by Fate
by multifandomsxoxo
Summary: Aviana has lived in the Springhill Orphanage for five years, starting to give up hope. When Natasha and Clint come looking for the 'special one', Aviana's life will be changed forever.
1. It's Never Gonna Happen

**Aviana's POV -**

I sighed as I cleaned the last window of the giant orphanage. I could hear the Head Mistress yelling at some girls for goofing off during their chores, I was just happy I wasn't the one being yelled at.

I threw the dirty rag into the bucket of soapy water, "Finally. Some free time..."

I picked up the bucket, it was slightly heavy from all the water, but I was used to it. I walked the short distance to the cleaning supply room and set the bucket down. I could hear footsteps walking up behind me, I slowly turned around.

"Hello Head Mistress, lovely day isn't it?" I flashed a smile, trying to make it seem like I wasn't about to jump out of my skin.

"It is indeed Ana, a perfect day for cleaning," The Head Mistress smirked, "Ana we have some visitors coming later and since you're the oldest, you make sure everyone is cleaned up, okay?"

I knew what that meant, someone coming to adopt. I smiled and nodded, I knew it wouldn't be me, I was the oldest one here, they always go for the little kids. I turned around and walked out, smiling as I collected some of the younger kids.

My eyes glistened when I saw Millie running towards me, "Hi cutie!" I picked the little girl up and slid her on my hip.

We walked down to the bedrooms together, "Millie what are you going to wear?"

"My hello kitty shirt!" She clapped her little hands together.

I slipped on her hello kitty shirt with some cute jean pants with a flower design on the side, then I slipped on her hello kitty shoes that she had made clear that they were her favorite. I combed her hair and put it in two pigtails, "Perfect cutie!"

Millie smiled and have me a hug before running out to find her friends. I began to get myself ready as well.

I slipped my dirty cleaning clothes off and took a nice warm shower, after which i slipped into my pink t-shirt dress. i slipped on my white flats and walked to the bathroom to do my long golden blonde hair. I dried it before doing light curls. I slid on a thin white headband and my small silver owl necklace, the last thing I had of my parents.

I smiled at my reflection and made my way to the common area where everyone was gathers. I sat next to Millie, gripping her small hand.

"When they get here, I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Line up youngest to oldest on the yellow line, they should be here any second." The Head Mistress was giving us the talk like she did every single time someone came, man, I've gone through this so many times.

Maybe...Just maybe... Today would be my day.

 **Clint's POV -**

Natasha and I have been thinking about adopting a child for a while now, we finally decided to go for it. We are looking for the perfect one... We had already been to four different orphanages so far.

"Springhill Orphanage? What kind of name is that?" I laughed. We were in Washington D.C. right now, hoping to find the perfect one.

Natasha let out a small smile as I drove up to the orphanage, this one was huge! I wonder how many kids stayed in here.

We hopped out of the car and I gripped Natasha's hand as we walked up the steps and rang the bell. A tall lady opened the door, she had a black bob and was wearing some seriously fancy clothes.

"You must be the Barton's! Come on in, the kids are already lined up by age," She smiled sweetly.

We walked inside, it smelled strongly of lemon cleaner. We walked the short distance to an empty room, all that was in the room was a long yellow line, which kids were standing on. Boys and girls of all different shapes and sizes.

"The ages range from 3-12, we also have a couple newborns in the nursery."

Natasha and I walked down the line, looking at each kid intently. None of them really caught my eye, besides the one at the very end. She was shorter than a lot of the kids, but she must be the oldest. Her eyes stood out the most, they were giant and amber.

I glanced at Natasha, seeing that she was glancing at her too.

"My wife and I would love to talk to a couple of them, if that would be alright," I glanced at the older lady.

"Of course! Let me know who you like to chat with," the older lady flashed a smile.

Natasha and I walked out of the room for a minute to talk about things, I knew who I wanted.

"The girl on the end," we stated at the same time.

Natasha giggled and I smirked, we always seemed to agree.

"Let's also try a few others, how about the boy in the middle with the blonde curly hair?"

We continued to discuss and we decided on six kids to interview.

"Let's do this."

 **Aviana's POV -**

The Head Mistress went to talk to them for a minute, so she could know who they wanted to interview. I had a slight feeling of hope for some unknown reason, there's about 45 kids here and I don't have much of a chance.

The Head Mistress walked in, looking like normal, but she knew something that may change someone's life.

"If I call your name, please come with me," she explained.

I sucked in my breath, I only got a interview once in my whole 5 years being there, then I was declined.

"Rose, Lillian, Jack, Aviana-" wait did she just say Aviana- ",Chang, and Millie."

I gasped, she had said my name.

The kids chosen went over to the Head Mistress, all the other kid went back to their rooms in defeat.

I went over to the group with the Head Mistress and grabbed Millie's hand, she would probably be picked and she was my only friend.

The two visitors were in a separate room, talking to Jack, I was next.

I played with my hands nervously, I was honestly scared I would screw this up.

Jack came out, looking satisfied.

"Ana, you're up," The Head Mistress smiled warmly at me.

I nodded and got up, walking into the room. The pair of two smiled at me.

"H-Hello..." I cursed my stumble.

"Hi! What's your name?" The man with dirty blonde hair asked me.

"I'm Aviana, but everyone calls me Ana."

The lady with fire orange hair smiled, "What do you like to do?"

I pondered that, I only cleaned around here, "I guess I like to do archery, it helps with stress. I also like to draw and do gymnastics."

"I'm also a very good cleaner," I added the last part, smirking.

I was surprised with how happy they seemed with my response.

"How long have you been here?"

"Well ummm, my mother died when I was four and my dad got arrested for abuse when I was seven," I pursed my lips, "I've been here ever since."

They continued to ask me various questions, if I knew the avengers, if I liked certain foods, if I liked big crowds... I answered them all honestly.

"Thank you Ana!" The man smiled and I walked out of the room.

That didn't go as bad as I thought.


	2. Wait, Are You Serious?

**Aviana's POV-**

I cannot breathe right now. The final six are standing in the room, waiting for the results. The man and woman are whispering very softly to one another.

"We have made our decision," the lady says.

"Who would you like to take home?" The Head Mistress looks excited.

"We want..." The man looked at his wife, who nodded, "Aviana."

I stared at them and started to laugh, "Wait.. Seriously?"

The Head Mistress looked shocked, "Are you sure you want her? She's not the brightest."

 _And the inner Head Mistress comes out of her cage_

The man and lady looked shocked, "What?"

I sighed and felt a hot tear slip down my cheek, my dreams were slowly but surely being crushed.

The Head Mistress smirked, knowing she was killing my dreams, "Ana is very dyslexic and stupid, she can't tell a taco from a burrito!"

I tried to hold back the tears, it didn't work. I ran out of the room, wanting to crawl into a hole and die.

 **Clint's POV-**

I wanted to punch this freaking lady. Aviana just ran out of the room, crying.

Natasha glared at this lady and grabbed her phone, "What are you doing?" I whispered at her.

"I want the rest of the team to come meet her, see what they think," she finished writing her message to Steve and put her phone away.

"That wasn't very nice," I stated.

"Life isn't very nice, now why don't you go home and come back tomorrow, when you have made a reasonable choice."

"Will do, we have some... Roommates who want to meet our choice also."

I grabbed Natasha's hand and yanked her out of there, I was ticked.

"I still want Ana."

"Me too."

 **-THE NEXT MORNING-**

 **Aviana's POV-**

I cried myself to sleep, I woke up the next morning crying.

I wiped off my tears and walked to the bathroom, my face was all red from crying, I looked like a mess.

"AVIANA, COME HERE!" I shuttered at the Head Mistresses voice.

I made my way down the steps, walking into the room the Head Mistress was in. It was the messiest room I've ever seen.

"Uhh, you called?" I wiped away another tear, darn these tears wouldn't stop.

"Yes I did! As punishment for your behavior yesterday, you get to clean my room! You should consider yourself very lucky, only special kids get to come into my room."

I squinted at her, my behavior yesterday? What on earth was wrong with my behavior?

"O-Okay... Did the adopters take home a kid?"

"They're coming back today to make the final decision, don't worry though, it won't be you," the Head Mistress smirked. "Get cleaning, no food until you finish."

The Head Mistress stormed out of the room, leaving me with a giant mess.

I fell onto my knees and started to cry, harder this time. What did I do to deserve this?

 **Tony's POV-**

We landed in Washington D.C. that night. Clint and Natasha were patiently waiting at the airport.

"UGGGHHH I HATE AIRPLANES! Why couldn't we take my jet?" I complained.

"I wanted to see you in an airplane..." Bruce giggled.

"Why are we even here?" I whined.

"Well, as you know Natasha and I are trying to adopt..." Clint told us the whole story, ending with the evil Mistress.

"She sounds nice," I remarked.

"Let's go adopt this girl!"

 **Aviana's POV-**

I had been cleaning for what seemed like a lifetime, yet the room looked exactly the same. I sighed looked at my pink t-shirt dress, it was dirty from all this cleaning.

Not to mention my long hair was everywhere.

I heard the doorbell ring, I sighed knowing who it was.

That's when it happened, the intercom shouted my name to come to the main area. I dropped my cleaning supplies and ran out, hoping my red face wasn't to noticeable.

I walk down to see the Head Mistress looking ticked, there's also four more men with the strange couple.

"Did you finish my room?" The Head Mistress gave me a death glare that made me want to cry.. again.

"I tried, you only gave me a hour."

"So that's a no?"

I sighed, giving her a small nod.

"No supper tonight and no breakfast tomorrow."

I glared at her, "But I didn't get lunch or dinner yesterd-"

The Head Mistress cut me off with a glare and side glance to our visitors.

"Aviana, you know how they left yesterday and were coming back today?"

I nodded.

"They're back!" The Head Mistress pushed me closer to them, making me stumble and fall.

A tall muscular man with short blonde hair held out his hand to help me get back up.

"Thank you.." I peeped out. I looked over at the Head Mistress, "I thought you said I didn't deserve them.."

"You don't, they just requested to see you. You guys can go talk in the interview room."

The Head Mistress lead us to the room and set up a few more chairs, "I'll be out here when you decide to change your mind."

I sat in the single chair sitting across from them all.

"Uhh.. Hi."

"So you're the Aviana Clinty-Poo won't stop talking about," The man with the gee-tee giggled.

I squinted at him, "Excuse me?"

The man who helped me up cleared his throat, "Let's tell Ana who we are, Aviana, I'm Steve."

"Nice to meet you.."

The very tall man with the long blonde hair spoke up, "I am Thor of Osgard."

I smiled at his loud voice.

"I'm Bruce."

Enough said.

"I'm the famous Tony Stark," Tony grabbed his sunglasses and whipped them on his shirt for effect.

"Kay then," I giggled slightly.

"I'm Clint, and this is Natasha, we want to be your parents."

I gasped, "Wait really? Even after what she said?"

"Even more so now, we need to save you from this pit of darkness... is she always so friendly?" Tony asked.

"She hates me for some reason, she is nice to everyone else!" I sigh.

"Avaina, how would you like to move into Stark Towers with all of us?" Clint smiled as he spoke.

I nodded happily, "Yayaya! What should I call you guys?" I pointed to Steve, Bruce, Tony, and Thor.

"We're are your Uncles," Steve responded.

They filled out all the paperwork while I packed, I have never been so excited.

Maybe my life will end up more than just a dirty sock.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry this jumps back and forth so much. I've always wanted to write a story like this one without stealing someone's idea so I put a little twist.**

 **Please make sure to review, the more reviews... the faster I'll update.**

 **Love chu**


	3. Capsicle, Stop Scaring the Poor Pup

Aviana's POV-

I walked downstairs with my bags. I didn't have much, I didn't need much.Steve see's me first and jumps up to help me.

"I got it," Steve smiles warmly as he takes the bags out of my hands.

"Thank you," I reply shyly.

Tony smirks at my response, "Capsicle you're scaring the poor pup." I narrow my eyes at his response, I could already tell that he was going to be a pain.

We sat in awkward silence for a moment when Clint came to the rescue, "Ana, go ahead and say your final goodbyes, we will be in the car." He smiles warmly, so did my... mother, I still don't know her name.

They start to file out of the room, Tony pokes Bruce in the behind, telling him to hurry up. I turned around, I only had one friend to say goodbye too, I was going to miss her.

I walked over to Millie's room, knocking gently, "Millie, cutie? It's Ana."

I heard a soft sniffle and someone dragging their feet, soon the lock was rattling and the door cracked open.

"You're a meanie..." Millie's face was bright pink as tears streamed down her cheeks.

I opened the door all the way and scooped Millie up into my arms, "I'm going to miss you so much cutie."

I pushed my face against her cheek, drawing circles on her back to calm her down, "Don't worry, I'm going to come visit you..."

At this point the tears were falling down my cheeks, I was the only one that Millie had, and I had to leave her. Her tears soon vanished, and her mouth went into a yawn. She soon fell asleep on my shoulder.

I gently put her on the soft mattress, "Goodbye, my cutie-kins," I whisper softly. I kissed her head, tears falling free, and walked out before I could change my mind.

I quickly strolled through the hallways, smiling that I was going to leave this horrible place. I looked up to seeing the Head Mistress coming my way, oh joy.

"Goodbye Aviana, I will miss you." I squinted in surprise, "Umm bye, thanks for everything."

I walk away, shaking my head, what the heck was that about. The door was three steps away, I was about to leave my prison. I reached and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it, the door opened to reveal the sunny summer day.

I walk out, not even looking back. I'm sure my face was stained with tears, I had lost a lot of fluid today.

I look around and see a man outside a limo waiting for me. I walk over to the limo and look up at him. He smiles down at me, "The name is Happy."

I smile up at him and he opens the door, revealing the six strange individuals. I give a nod of thanks and get in. I am surprised with how roomy this car is, I'm sitting next to Bruce, across from Steve. They both have been quiet and seem nice.

We drive in silence for about five minutes when Tony mumbles something.

Steve shakes his head, "What is it this time, Stark?"

"Well Capsicle, since you asked.." Tony smirked and put on his sunglasses, expecting the pause to give a dramatic effect.

That's when the lady spoke, "Stark... so help me, say it or I'm going to snap your neck off."

Tony looked offended, "Geez Tasha, why are you always so mean to me," He then began to fake cry.

Bruce looked at him, "You were saying something?"

Tony snapped out of it instantly, "Oh yeah... I was just thinking that we should maybe tell Ana about the Avengers."

I look over at him in confusion, "The Avenge-a-what?" I scrunch up my nose.

Steve sighs, "The Avengers Initiative, a group of good people who save the day."

"Oh not just good people, FREAKIN SUPERHEROES, AND WE'RE THEM!" I gap at what Tony said.

Steve winces, "Yeah.."

I smile, "Soo, what do you all do, what are your powers?" I break out into a huge grin by now, this was getting better and better.

Clint smiles, "Well, Natasha and I are assassins... I shoot the bow and arrow, and she just kicks butt."

I gap at them, Thor speaks up next, "I am a demigod from the place called Asgard."

"That is pretty sick," I smile, "What about you, Bruce?"

I looked over at Bruce, the man was looking at his shoes. When I said his name he glanced up at me, "Well uhh, I have temper tantrums."

I squint at him, what does that even mean...

Tony took this time to change the subject to him, "I have a pretty amazing suit that I made myself, repulsors in the hands, allowing myself to shoot a charged blast from the palms-" He continued to brag until Steve put a hand on his knee, telling him to be quiet.

We continued to talk for the rest of the ride. We talked about their adventures with Loki, how the Head Mistress treated me, and I answered some random questions they had for me. I couldn't keep the huge grin off my face, this was so amazing. I finally had people to care for me, and no less than the Avengers themselves. I am so excited to see what's to come.

We arrived at the Avengers Tower about 4 hours later, Tony wouldn't stop complaining about how we didn't take his jet, but they wanted to drive for me to see some sights. I hopped out of the car and glanced up at the giant building, this was my new home.

Steve grabbed my bags and came up behind me, "You ready Ana?"

I nodded my head anxiously, I was so excited. We walked through the front office and into the elevator. It wasn't nearly big enough for all of us, so we took trips. I went up with Natasha (finally learned her name) and Clint, my brand new parents. This is so surreal!

We walked into the elevator and I was confused because it had no buttons. Clint just called out, "Avengers floor please," and a British robot responded with, "Of course, sir." I'm so confused. We walked out of the elevator into the biggest living room I've ever seen. It had a massive television, a huge sofa with drink holders, and huge massage chairs. It was amazing. The entire back wall was windows, showing all of New York City. The kitchen was the best part, it was giant. It was every baker's dream!

I stared at the room in awe as everyone giggled at my reaction.

They guided me to my new bedroom, I was so excited! We walked past a few bedrooms, they all had name plates. They stopped at the door in between Clint's and Natasha's rooms, it didn't have a name plate on the door.

Tony smirked as he opened the door, making me gasp. It had a California King bed, a huge television, a computer on a huge desk, and a connecting bathroom. I smiled with delight, "Thank you guys so much!"

This was my new home, this was going to be amazing.


	4. Morning Jitters

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading, just so you know, I don't own anything. Please comment and review, hope you enjoy!

 **Natasha's POV-**

Aviana has been here for about a week, I can't tell you how much I love her already. The whole team adores her, everybody has already taken on a parenting role. Steve is Ana's overprotective uncle, he set a curfew and rules the second day she was here, I totally knew that would happen. Bruce is the doctor of the family, is she sneezes, he panics. He also offered to help her with homework, Ana said she has some trouble with it sometimes.

Thor sadly left for Asgard, he was needed up there. Tony is the fun Uncle, but I can tell Ana is a little scared of him.

Clint and I are the main caregivers, we love her shy personality so much!

"Jarvis, can you tell Ana it's time for breakfast?" Steve places the last pancake on the plate and smiles.

'Right away, sir.' I smile at Jarvis's response.

Aviana comes down the elevator with a yawn, she's wearing a giant t-shirt she borrowed from Steve, some bunny slippers, and pink and blue pajama bottoms. Her extremely long hair is up in a bun.

"Good morning," All of the Avengers chant to her at once.

Ana quietly responds, "Good morning," back.

She comes and sits in the middle of Clint and myself, her usual seat. It's straight across from Tony, I think it bugs Ana a little.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty!" Tony tells her cheerfully.

Ana stares at him with her huge Amber eyes and smiles slightly.

I quickly realized how nervous she looked.. like she was on the verge of tears. She was paler than normal, and she was shaking slightly.

"What's wrong, Aviana?" I asked her, everyone looked over at us with concern in their eyes.

She sighed, "Today is the first day of school, I don't know, I'm just nervous about it."

They all gave her warm smiles, "I totally forgot that was today, do you have everything prepared?" Bruce asked her kindly.

"I think so, I just have to get ready. What if no one likes me?"

Steve walked to the dining table with a plate full of pancakes, "Ana, you shouldn't worry about what other people think. Trust me when I say, be yourself, everyone will love you."

Aviana smiled at Steve warmly, "You're right, it'll be fine."

I could tell she was just trying to make herself feel better about the whole thing, but as long as she's happy.

We all ate our fluffy pancakes, Steve really was a good cook. Aviana pushed her food around her plate, eating at most three bites. We all looked generally concerned for her, but we knew she'd be fine.

"Aviana, why don't you go get ready and I'll take you to school?" Clint offered.

She just nodded shyly and got up and ran from the table.

 **Aviana's POV-**

I ran into my room and broke into tears, I am not ready for this. I cried for a good five minutes before realizing that I needed to get going.

I dried the last of my tears as I walked over to the closet, I had no idea what I was gonna wear.

Looking into my closet I noticed that I only owned dresses, they just made me feel more in control. I was pretty short, so pants usually didn't fit that well.

I decided on one of my overall dresses, it was black with roses. I grabbed a tight white long- sleeved shirt to go under it, I slipped my small feet into some black flats.

I put it on and pulled my hair into two buns, leaving my bangs out front. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and just kept telling my self, 'I would be fine' over and over.

Grabbing my jean backpack off of my bed, I took the elevator back to the kitchen, where Clint was patiently waiting for me. "You ready?" I only nodded and we left for school.

 **A/N-**

 **This chapter was very small and not the best. I hope you liked this chapter, please review!**


End file.
